This invention relates generally to devices for supporting weapons while in use. More specifically it relates to improvements in so called xe2x80x9csand bagsxe2x80x9d upon which one using a rifle or a pistol may support the weapon and have it held securely in place.
In the prior art there are numerous devices for supporting a weapon such as a rifle while it is aimed at a target. These devices range from the simple sandbag or metal support to one that attempts to hold a rifle securely. Such a device is shown in the patent to Shaw No. 5,233,779.
Denominated as rifle rests or sandbags these devices when formed from a sturdy fabric are filled with a granular material such as sand. Often they are carried empty to the place of intended use and there filled with sand or other granular material and then rested upon the ground or a bench and the barrel of a rifle supported thereon. To fill the bags, spouts may be provided into which a funnel may be inserted. After filling, the spout may be folded upon itself or sealed in some other way to keep the granular material in the bag.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a novel sandbag or weapon support that, when in use, firmly grips the weapon, be it a rifle or a pistol, thus increasing its accuracy when fired.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a novel sandbag or weapon support that may be emptied easily or filled easily to facilitate its transport and use without the use of spouts or the like.
The weapons rest, in one of its embodiments, consists of at least one pair of bags containing sand or other granular material formed with somewhat flat bottoms to rest fixedly on a supporting surface so as to support and grip a weapon resting on top. Means are also provided to easily facilitate their loading and unloading.